Famous Adventurer
The Famous Adventurer or F.A. is the most famous adventurer and explorer of Gloriana. He is known by many names. It is possible, due to his many aliases, that he sometimes takes credit for adventures of legend performed by other heroes. It is known that he has crossed paths with many famous heroes, including Orpheus. Eventually, F.A. settled down in Silmaria to write about his adventures and his travels. He began a school, Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School. This school would provide the Hero the training he employed in his adventures. When the Hero arrived in Silmaria, he sought out the Famous Adventurer. By this point in time, however, the Famous Adventurer had aged considerably and grown tired and depressed. Responding to a notice in the Silmarian Adventurers Guild, the Hero brought his mentor an amphora of Hippocrene Water. As a reward, F.A. offered a magic helm, a Stealth Charm (received from a thief called "The Mouse", or the spell Thermonuclear Blast (a scroll received from a dying Leopardman in Tarna). Rejuvinated, the two developed a friendship and F.A. gave the Hero advice on each of the Rites of Rulership. He particularly took an interest in the Rite of Peace, as he once had a very close relationship with Queen Hippolyta. After the Rites were completed, F.A. planned to write a bit more before heading out adventuring once more Names Famous Adventurer has been known by many names. These are a few of them. *'Famous Explorer' (or F.E.) - this was the alias F.A. used to pen Famous Explorer's Correspondence Course. *"My name is Davy Jones when I sail upon the sea, I've chorused with the Sirens as they sang their song to me. I've supped on Circe's island, though she thought I was boar, And she's the only gal I hope to never see once more!" *"Gypsy Davy I am called when a lady follows me, Black Jack Davy, Wraggle Taggle, as together we both flee. Though she leaves me for a husband when she tires of the game, Still, she blushes and looks wistful when she hears folks call my name." *"She called me Silvertongue when I seduced the Ocean Queen, And I favored her with flowers, which my love had never seen. Though I loved her, soon I left her for our love could never be, For I needed air to breathe in, and she ruled beneath the sea." *"I dallied with the dryads in their hidden oaken glade, Piroutted with the pixies as I sang a serenade. I tried to flirt with Sibyl as she told me of my fate, She laughed and called me "Eros", but I didn't get the date." *"Went to brunch with Baba Yaga, though I did not dare to eat, Had a queasy sort of feeling when I looked upon the meat. She called me "sweet Prince Ivan" as she licked her lips at tea, So quickly I deserted, 'ere she made dessert of me." *"My name, it was Don Juan when I journeyed to Madrid, The senoritas were quite fond of all the things I said and did. I’ve been known as Casanova when I strolled Venice by night, All the ladies would throw kisses; all the men would pick a fight." Books Famous Adventurer is a prolific writer as well, and has authored the following books, mostly for his correspondence school. *''Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School: How to be a Hero'' *''Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School: Advanced Adventuring Course'' *''Famous Explorer's Correspondence Course'' *''Handbook of How to Swim'' *''How to be a Writer in Ten Easy Lessons'' Real World Famous Adventurer is a character mentioned in every single game of the Quest for Glory series, although he does not appear until Quest for Glory V: Dragonfire. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Quest for Glory Characters Category:QfG1 Characters Category:QfG2 Characters Category:QfG3 Characters Category:QfG4 Characters Category:QfG5 Characters Category:Inhabitants of Silmaria Category:Kingdom of Silmaria Members Category:FACS Members Category:QfG Adventurer Characters Category:QfG Teacher Characters Category:QfG Human Characters Category:QfG Explorer Characters Category:QfG Writer Characters Category:QfG Reoccuring Characters